


Clover: Book of Jack

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Clover Field [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cardverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Killer's tale.Heavily based onCardverse
Series: Clover Field [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803298
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue Arc: Perfect

The Jack of Clover watches the shin walk around happily following behind his mother.

"*well?" The skeleton beside the Jack demands roughly, he turns to look at the father, "what do you think?"

Asylum kept his face emotionless while starting at the other skeleton, he held in his hand a book; this held the names of every family members of Kings and Jacks of past and he just confirmed that the mother was linked to one of the old Kings. 

"*everything seems to be in order." The Jack told him turning to the book, he gazes down, "your son will be marked down as an ace. and you will be given a house to live in and be getting a sum of money every month. once he is old enough. someone from the palace will come and train him." 

"*great!" The skeleton cries out joyfully, he grins and stares at the shin, "perfect!"

The Jack narrows his orbits, he hated creatures like these.


	2. Prologue Arc: Soon

  
"*this is perfect." The skeleton told his lover, hugging him close- he had become male once more after the shin came out. The two skeletons watch the shin playing at their feet. 

"*i know." The mother said with a bold grin, "i'm so glad we found that family book of mine. otherwise. we would not have known i'm of kingly lineage."

The first skeleton nods. 

"*wonder what your fathers did to get so far removed from record." The father mumbles with a snort, "welp. doesn't matter."

Most Kings, Queens and Jacks of Clover had dark backgrounds. This was due to how badly fallen their kingdom had fallen into ruin. It was a surprise it was still going. 

A new King or Queen appeared every five to ten years, did something that upset one they should not have and was murdered. 

When a new King, Queen and Jack appears, they normally came as a set. However, there were times when one will die before the other and the one left before had to adapt to the new ones and the true set would not be completed- like the same card from a different deck.

"*no. it doesn't." The mother replies with a nod, "we have the shin. we'll be made of money soon."


	3. Prologue Arc: Agree

The father sighs heavily, they only had their son, Killer, in order to obtain enough money to start their business. 

However, his mate and business partner had to keep caring for the shin and it was getting in the way of work. 

"*you know we can hire maids." The mother said with a sigh as he pulls over the page to their newest deal, "we are getting enough money to live on."

"*all the money should be put into this business." The father growls, he then turns and glares at the shin playing on the floor next to their shared desk, "but we'll never get anything done at this rate."

"*i think we should hire some maids." The mother told him firmly, "think about it. if we look like we are doing well in the home. our clients will think we are doing well in business too."

The father sighs once more and nods.


	4. Bitter Arc: Gone

  
Killer follows his mother who kicked him away. He did not understand, he had not been in the way of him and had been following his movements closely. 

His mother was talking with another creature- suddenly he was moving quickly. Killer rushes forward to try and keep up but was stopped. 

Staring in horror as his mother got further and further away, Killer rattles loudly for his attention. 

The strange creature tries to silence him but he kept on and on. 

Then he was gone.


	5. Bitter Arc: Friends

  
Killer was alone. 

Had been alone for a long time even in a house filled with creatures- strange creatures wanting him to learn. 

Killer's days went pass daily this way. 

And if he failed to get something right, he would be beaten or starved, sometimes even both. 

The little shin stares at the stars outside his attic window, which was his room- they were his only friends. 


	6. Bitter Arc: Smile

  
Killer smiles freely when the Jack came around, once a year he visited, testing him on every subject matter. 

The skully had a charm about him, he had won the hearts of all the staff members, the same ones who used to beat and starve him; Killer could tell the Jack of Clover was impressed at his skills. 

Killer was the perfect Ace and brought honour to his family's name. 


	7. Bitter Arc: Black

Killer washes his face brutally over the sink, pausing he glances up and sees his face was clean- then a lone black tear falls from his right socket once more. 

Staring in horror, he bends over and starts washing his cheeks, not wanting this to strain his white bones as if he had last time. 


	8. Bitter Arc: Blame

  
Killer rubs his cheek. 

His father was angry and hit him. 

'*it was my fault.' Killer thinks to himself sadly, he rolls over and curls onto his bed, not even looking out the window- tonight, the stars could not cheer him up. 

Pulling his hand away, he stares at the blackness. This time he did not bring himself to care.


	9. Bitter Arc: Aces

"*hiya!" Killer greets cheerfully at the other Aces as he came near, "g'morning!"

"Good morning, Killer." A bear monster greets, he was from a line of a King three generations ago, their family had never produced a King, Queen or Jack since but they kept their names down.

"Hello." Another lesser skeleton monster says glaring at him, this one was from the same line as Killer, they shared the same great grandfather. 

A lizard monster nods their head to him but said nothing, their mother had been a Jack a couple of lines ago. 

"Okay!" A fish monster calls out holding up a piece of paper to their face, "Calibri." the other skeleton huffs loudly, "Ikki." the lizard nod, "Killer." he gave a bright smile, "And Nitrate." the bear grins boldly; the fish looks over to them, "You four are here because you have proven your worth in the North East of Clover. And over the next couple of weeks, you all will be a Jack's training. Any questions?"

"No Mr Aqueo." Calibri calls with a glare, answering for all of them.

"Okay, you be working in pairs." Aqueo continues on, his golden eyes narrowed at the lizard, "No getting out of it this time, Ikki. You'll be paired with Nitrate."

Killer and Calibri turned and stared at each other. 

"Calibri and Killer, you two are pairing together." Aqueo finishes with a glare, glancing between the two, "This time, try not to set anything on fire."

"That was not me!" Calibri cries out angrily, then points to Killer, "it was  _ him _ !" 

Killer gave his teacher his best smile. 


	10. Bitter Arc: Scorpion

  
They were in a burning room, thick black smoke flew up and hot flames linked their bones. 

"*can you get us both up there?" Killer calls to Calibri over the roaring of the blaze. 

"If I do, you'll stab me in the back!" Calibri snarls at him through his shirt he had lifted up over his jaws. 

"*no i won't." Killer says with a laugh, "come on. you're a better climber. and you're faster and stronger than me."

"Fine!" Calibri snaps at him, bending down for Killer to ride on his back. Killer climbs on and held onto the other lesser skeleton's shoulders. 

"*thanks! you're a lifesaver." Killer says close to the other's 'ear' and he felt Calibri rattle. 

Calibri rose up and started running, as he drew close to the wall he jumps and bounces up and up. Things were going well- then halfway up he let out a loud cry of pain and fell on a large windowsill of this old building. 

Calibri gasps and looks around, slowly Killer removes him- the larger lesser skeleton had a knife in his back, blood dripping off the blade. 

"W-why?! You'll die too now!" Calibri coughs loudly, now trying to crawl away.

Killer strolls alongside him, then knees down. 

"*how you even heard the tale of the fox and the scorpion?" Killer questions in a dark tone, his sockets filled with pitless black that poured from them- he had been wearing makeup to cover the strains they always leave behind. 

"*W-what?" Calibri asks in a small confused voice, their sockets widening in terror when they saw the liquid hate- Killer knew the other Ace had just realized that this 'fun-loving' lesser skeleton was not what he seemed. 

"*fox and the scorpion needed to cross a river." Killer told them calmly; as if the building was not burning and starting to fall around them, "the scorpion asked the fox to carry them across. the fox said no. because the scorpion would string them."

Killer smirks and leans closer. 

"*so. what that promise. the fox got the scorpion on its back." Killer continues in a low tone, "and halfway across. the scorpion stung the fox." 

Killer pulls out another knife and held it to Calibri's cheek, rubbing the flat side up and down.

"*'why?' the fox asked. 'you'll drown too!'." Killer continues his little story with sick joy, almost mirroring the words spoken by Calibri moments ago, "'sorry.' the scorpion said. 'it is my nature.' and together they drowned."

Calibri was crying now, shaking his skull in fear. 

Killer raised up his knife and strike at the back of the neck.

Dust was quickly eaten up by the flames. 

Killer stood there for a moment, looking bored. Then with ease, he leapt upwards faster than Calibri did.


	11. Bitter Arc: Questions

  
Lots of questions.

So many questions. 

Killer was fed up with it. 

Calibri really had been a fox, plotting against the other Aces, wanting to kill them off one by one. 

But Killer discovered what they were up to. After months of working together, Calibri had foolishly fallen for Killer's charms and had decided not to kill him. 

Killer could hear his father screaming in rage somewhere in the house. It seemed he wanted them to Calibri because he came from a good household that had a title. 


	12. Bitter Arc: Blacker

The crying, screaming and begging could not reach his heart. 

The hate that had been building finally came out, burning and cold at the same time, pouring with stop down his cheeks. 

The blackness that had his heart and SOUL was never-ending. 

Killer stares down at his father, holding the dust of his mother in his hands, staring in complete disbelief- slowly he looks to Killer and the last thing he could have seen was the knife coming down. 


	13. Bitter Arc: Empty

Killer was a lesser skeleton, he had now all of his parent's estate, their business and wealth. 

There were no more questions, the council of Clover came and ended all dealing over the matter. They must have known Killer was the killer and yet they said nothing, just allowed him to go free. 

So he sold everything and went to the docklands, wanting to start a new life where he could not be tied down to anyone or anything.

Almost there was a strange emptiness that he could not explain. 


	14. Bitter Arc: Ship

Killer bought a huge sail ship with three large masts. 

It had a Hold, an Orlop, a Lower Gum Deck, a Middle Gun Deck, a Upper Gun Deck, a Quarterdeck, a Forecastle, a Poop Deck and of course a Captain's Chamber. 

Killer was still learning all about his ship called 'Doom and Gloom'- he was told a ship this size would need over eight hundred able-bodied creatures. 

So Killer had his ship in the docklands, paying for it to be anchored there and needed to find a crew to sail it. 


	15. Bitter Arc: Point

Killer laughs along with the crowd and then slams the head of the one who mocked him, into the table, breaking it completely and leaving the dog monster laying there unmoving. 

Killer grins at the monster, "*well. he didn't dust. so he must be as strong as he thinks he is."

Killer turns and studies the bar, it had all got silence. 

Then they roared with laughter, some even pointing at the fallen monster. 

'*i'm going to fit in.' Killer thinks with glee.


	16. Bitter Arc: Money

Killer hums loudly, he had gotten a crew together within three months, all pirates and all blood thirty.

He had learnt from his mother and father from a young age, that money made the world go around. As long as he had the money, then he could gain the crew he wanted. 


	17. Master Arc: Wish

The lesser skeleton stares sat on the crow's nest, staring up at the stars- the water behind was just as black with the lights shining onto them. It was like he was in the sky, surrounded by the nothing. Where no one could hurt him. 

Seeing a shooting star, Killer wishes for a friend. Someone who was just like him, who would talk honestly with him and not be scared of the hatred in his SOUL, someone who would never betray him for money and would protect him if needed. 


	18. Master Arc: Search

  
Killer watches his crew wash the deck, ridding the piles of monster dust there. 

After some amazing adventures, he was known across the inland sea and now had wanted posters of him and most of his crew. 

However, he did not feel like a captain. 

Killer turns away from the scene. 

The monster dust was a second-in-command of a marine captain, he had known the monster for over a year as his crew always seemed to encounter them. 

The loyally the second-in-command had constantly displayed always made him hollow inside. 

Killer realized that while he wanted to have a friend, he wanted to serve another, to demonstrate the same kind of devotion from the depths of his SOUL. 

So he searches for someone to follow. Hunts for a worthy master to give his life to. 

Killer was sure he would recognise when he sees them.


	19. Master Arc: Sunk

Everyone laughs and raises their glasses, enjoying the riches they had just stolen from an enemy ship. 

Killer was everyone's friend, there was no one who did not feel relaxed with his easy and laidback manner, with his strange almost sadistic jokes. 

...he was a little sad that his ship the Gloom and Doom sunk and half of his crew got killed. 

The celebration continued, the gold they stole was more than enough to buy another ship. This time Killer was wiser. The Gloom and Doom had been too big, it was an easy target and hard to hide and the crew it needed to run made him have to divide most of his gold between them if he wanted to keep everything running smoothly. 

Killer gazes at the enemy ship they were currently partying on. This one was also too big, he was planning to burn it once they reached land. 


	20. Master Arc: High

  
Killer frowns. 

Diamond had completely overrun the docks and it was crawling with knights and soldiers. Normally they would let him past, not wanting the trouble of dealing with them. 

However, they had stopped every single ship. And none were allowed to leave. 

Killer's new ship 'Dark Vortex' was hidden on the coast in a lagoon, he had paid a large sum to some traitor soldiers to keep them silent when they did their rounds. 

Killer thought that was the end of it. 

Yet, when they went to the bar, every pirate was taken.

Killer was forced to run as the knights were higher in LV.

"YOU!" A voice behind him roars, turning he sees that same knight thundering towards him. 

Giving him an evil grin, Killer ran once more. 


	21. Master Arc: End

  
'*this is how i'm going to meet my end?' Killer thinks darkly, glaring at the wall of the box he was hiding it, 'not loyally by someone's side. but cowering under a box?' 

Killer was not impressed himself right now. 

But that knight had murdered fifteen pirates without hearing a plea. There were also nine innocent sailors he killed and four tradesmen.

'*please. if i really am meant to have a master.' Killer silently begs to whoever would listen to a creature of darkness, 'please. let them save me. and i'll serve them forever. and follow them to the ends of the earth.'

Killer frowns. 

There was something. 

A strange feeling and was steadily coming closer. 


	22. Master Arc: Meeting

The need to know got the better of him, so he starts to move with the box over him. 

'*just like that snake monster.' Killer thinks, remembering hearing a story about a snake monster that crept around in boxes to stop himself from getting caught, 'if a legend like that can do it without shame. then so can i.' 

That feeling!

It was right in front of him now. 

Killer held his breath, waiting for him. 

Then the box was lifted and blinking against the light he stares at a pure creature of darkness. Liquid hate poured over every inch of them, partly covering their clothes. 

Killer reaches up and brushes his hand against his own cheek, feeling the hate. 

They, or he, smiles at them. 

"*well hello there. how are you today?" The dark creature almost purrs out, that voice sent a chill down his spine. 

'*he's the one!' Killer told himself, his broken and lonely SOUL leapt within him, 'my master!'

"There!" A shout was heard and he watches that eye slide over to the newcomers, merely staring calmly- Killer frowns slightly, these were two high LV soldiers but he was sure he was at the same LV as them. 

*good day." Master purrs to them- suddenly Killer sent hateful intent and it was not towards him, "is all well?"

"That brat!" The closest soldier growls pointing at the pirate, barely even looking towards his Master's way, "You are coming with us." 

Feeling eyes on him, Killer turns and sees his Master looking at him.

"*it seems you are in trouble. friend. allow me to help." His Master told him softly, then kneels in front, a sound beside made him see the box was now down, "however. you must help me in return."

Killer was almost moved to tears. Here was someone willing to help and honestly telling him that they wanted something in return instead of sneaking around his back. 

Footsteps made him turn to look, he sees one soldier coming towards then- then a black thing appeared from his Master's back and pierced through the monster's body, right through their SOUL. 

Killer sent his jaws part; his Master had just wounded- they started to dust. ...his Master had just dusted a high LV monster with one hit. 

  
  
"*what do you say? come with me. or face their wrath." His Master spoke with a smirk in his voice, not even turning to look as the armour and dust fell, "it is your choice."

Killer could not believe; his Master was controlling his own hate and using it as an attack! he had never heard of something like this and Killer had studied the effects of hatred within a SOUL because of his own hate. 

Then another tentacle came out and grabs at the second soldier as he tries to run; he drags him back and snaps his back making a sickening echo. 

"*they are about our sizes. correct?" His Master questions now looking towards the fallen armour. 

Killer stares at the offered hand and felt his heart and SOUL soar higher than the moon. 

Killer was not going to miss this chance, so grabs firmly onto that hand.

"*i am called. killer." Killer told his new Master with glee, smiling brightly. 

"*please. call me nightmare." His Master Nightmare spoke to him calmly, smiling a secret smile. 


	23. Master Arc: Role

Killer was amazed and impressed at how his Master had taken over so swiftly, almost like Nightmare was born for this role. 

Nightmare also was a fast learner, quickly understanding how to run and ship, even improving on some of the tasks of the captain. 

"*we have done well." Nightmare purrs darkly, leaning back into the captain's seat; Killer who was at his side smiles, "you have done well. killer."

Killer was proud of himself. He loved his new role, loved his new master and with each passing day that desire to serve grew stronger. 

"*now. we block the spice route between diamond and hearts." Nightmare told him pointing towards a map on the desk, marked down was all the trade routes, "they deliver through ship this time of year. because of the snow. the mountains along the coast block out the high winds. it is safer for them." 

"*not for long." Killer said with a laugh, he threw his knife down onto the map, right upon the route line, "let's have a killer time!"

"*indeed. lets." Nightmare replies with a delightful smile. 


	24. Master Arc: Important

Killer stares at it. 

It was a large flower pot that was filled with soil. Nightmare kept it by his bedside and it seemed very important since he treated it with great care. 

If there was a battle on their ship, Nightmare would always place the pot with the soil, into his sub-space and even if they left the ship, he would take it with him. 

Normally Killer would ask questions, which was fine, his Master was very patient with it. 

_ "*if you do not ask. how would you never know. i would rather you ask. then not say anything. and have you regret your choice in following me." _ Nightmare had once said when Killer asked if it was okay for him to speak up with his questions, doubts or concerns. 

Killer felt this flower pot was something he should ask about another time.


	25. Master Arc: Sadness

Nightmare screams. 

The crew claim it was in a rage. 

And Killer wanted to believe that. 

But it knew those screams were of sorrow, no matter how terrifying they sounded. 

There was nothing they could do when their captain was like this; Killer wished for  _ someone  _ to be able to calm his Master's crying SOUL because it clearly was not his role to fill. 

A tentacle came from the wooden wall and many backed away. Only Killer stood in place without fear, wanting to be close to support his Master, even if it was staying by his side silently. 


	26. Master Arc: Adopt

Killer learnt of his Master's deep resentment, contempt, hostility and bitterness towards Diamond. 

So Killer adopted this same contempt towards them too. 


	27. Master Arc: Trust

  
Killer sat in the crow's nest, humming as he stares at his old friends, the stars. 

Behind him was his Master and Captain, Nightmare. The creature of pure darkness was reading a book peacefully. 

Somone suddenly leapt up from the ropes and raised their knife to the tranquil looking Killer. 

Tentacles crush their body in a matter of seconds- their dust blows away in the wind and their clothes and sword, drop on the rim of the crow's nest.

Killer smiles. 

Everyone on board the ship had to be on nighttime duty, even the Captain. It was Nightmare's turn and Killer was tagging along; when Killer had said he would protect him, his Master laughs, saying for him to do nothing if there was an attack and that Nightmare would protect Killer tonight. 

So when he heard the attacker, Killer just sat there, trusting his Master to protect him. 

Over the years they relied only on each other, building an unbreaking friendship with trust and faith in each other' strength and abilities. 

Killer knew his Master would always be there for him. 


	28. Master Arc: Markings

  
The King of Diamond was dead. Nightmare had killed him in front of the son. However, the Ace of Diamond who his Master wanted to mentally scar had forgotten all about what happened and was more concern about getting the cloak brooch that Nightmare proudly wore. 

Killer smiles, there were rumours that the brooch belonged to the first Ace of Diamond, whom Nightmare had murdered. Not to mention it came out that Nightmare was the one who destroyed the Tree. 

Killer snorts loudly, washing his face. ...then sighs. Nightmare was having one of his meltdowns and demanded he leaves.

Glances up to the mirror Killer frowns deeply. 

There was something on his cheek, just under his socket. 

The Mark of the Clover Jack. 

Killer sent cold. 

There was no way he would serve another. It was not possible.

Grabbing his bandanna from around his skull, he wraps it around his face, partly hiding it. It was a comfort to him. 

"*there's no one other than nightmare." Killer told himself firmly, planning on not returning to Clover. 

Then a thought entered into his mind. 

The Mark would appear from the lines of the Kings and Jacks of the past, and it was thought that they would appear to those worthy of the role. The King would always come first, followed by the either Queen and Jack and these would have to be creatures who have already had a complete heart towards the King. 

Killer lowers his bandanna, staring at the Mark. 

There was no one else. 

For him to have the Mark, he would have to have met the King. It was the reason why the Aces would serve in the King's court when there was no Queen or Jack. 

"*it can only be nightmare." Killer told himself with a grin, turning he leaves the bathroom, stalking down the hallways to inform his King of the news. 


	29. Master Arc: Together

  
Killer almost wanted to kiss that beggar.

They managed to stir up the crowds- once one had no fear to cheer, the others followed. 

Killer gazes down at the throne room, standing at the side of his King's throne. 

Kneeling before them was their most loyal of their crew, three hundred and eight of them. Nightmare was knighting them. Most refused, wanting to be of use to the one they had served for many years. 

Killer was placed in charge of them, with the plan of turning them into a special knight section. 

Killer watches his King smiles and he proudly stood by his side, no matter what was to come, they would get through it, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not use to writing for Killer and I've had a bit of a block over the past week... so not as long and not as much dialogue.


End file.
